


A Very Merry Future Card Buddyfight Christmas

by bud16



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aibo Academy, Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Cabin, Cabin Sex, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Confession, Fundoshi, Genma's Body Debuffs, Genma's Body Rebuffs, Hospital, Hospital Sex, Hot Springs, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mention of Yota Mikado, Morning Sex, Mountains, Mysterious Waterfall, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Presents, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wash Cloth, Wiping Clean, becoming boyfriends, blowjob, christmas day, handjob, magic water, robe, shower, surprise, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: It would be Christmas Eve as Gao Mikado was about to head home and celebrate Christmas with family when he spotted the Seifukai Leader, Genma Todoroki.  Gao would learn about Genma's plans as things take a steamy turn during the festive time of the year.
Relationships: Gao Mikado/Genma Todoroki
Kudos: 3





	A Very Merry Future Card Buddyfight Christmas

A Very Merry Future Card Buddyfight Christmas

It would be Christmas Eve at Aibo Academy as Gao Mikado was excited to go home and spend time with his family. As he was leaving he would run into Genma Todoroki, leader of the Seifukai.

Genma: Merry Christmas Eve, Gao.

Gao: Merry Christmas Eve, Genma.

Genma: You heading home?

Gao: I sure am. What about you?

Genma: Oh! Well, I think I was going to stay here!

Gao: WHAT!?!? You have nothing plan to do on Christmas Eve?

Genma: Sadly I don’t, but every Christmas I would go to the mountains hot springs and enjoy it all by myself.

Gao: I see. How about you come back to my place!

Genma: Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on your family’s festive plans.

Gao: It’s alright plus I would love to hear more stories about you and Yota while you guys were in the hospital together.

Genma: Let’s see what your parents say first, okay?

Gao: Okay!

Gao would put his regular shoes on as he and Genma would hurry back to Gao’s house. As they arrive, Gao’s parents & his sister would be shock to see Genma Todoroki again.

Suzumi: Oh! Hello again, Genma. What brings you here?

Genma: Actually Gao invited me here since I had nothing to do this Christmas Eve.

Takashi: That’s very thought of you, Gao.

Gao: Thanks, dad.

Hanako: It’s so good to see you again, Genma.

Genma: It’s great to see Gao’s adorable little sister again as well.

Hanako giggled as she happily blushed.

Gao: Is it okay if he spends the night here?

Suzumi: Of course!

Takashi: By the way Genma, what do you do on Christmas Day?

Genma: Well, I told Gao that every Christmas I would go to the mountains hot springs and enjoy the peace and quiet there.

Takashi: I see.

Takashi and Suzumi would look at each other as they both nodded their heads as they both thought of the same thing.

Suzumi: Genma, we would like to ask you for a favor.

Genma: A favor? Sure, what is it?

Takashi: We were wondering if you won’t mind if Gao joins you this Christmas.

Gao and Genma’s eyes widen as they both were totally caught off guard by Gao’s parents.

Genma: I don’t see why not, but am I ask why?

Suzumi: We both figured that you would want someone to spend Christmas Day with.

Takashi: And we both know that Gao looks up to you since you know Yota a lot since you two were in the hospital together.

Genma: Sure! I’ll be happy to take Gao to the hot springs tomorrow.

Gao: I’m excited about the hot springs, but what about Christmas?

Suzumi: Don’t worry! We’ll do everything a bit early, so you can spend time with Genma.

Gao: Okay. Wanna help us out, Genma?

Genma: Sure!

Suzumi: We truly appreciate the help.

Genma: You’re welcome.

With Genma helping out, the Mikado family would get all of their Christmas decorations up as the Mikado household would feel very festive. Once everything was hung up, Gao and Genma would enter Gao’s bedroom as they both sat down on the edge of Gao’s bed.

Gao: Thanks for helping us out, Genma.

Genma: It was my pleasure.

Gao: I’m glad that you’re here with us.

Genma: Me too.

Gao: Hey Genma!

Genma: Yes Gao?

Gao: I was wondering did you do anything special with my brother Yota while you guys were in the hospital together.

Genma: I wouldn’t call it special, but when your brother and I share a hospital together, we would give each other a handjob to help control our horny penises.

Gao: Wow! I bet you made Yota cum a lot.

Genma: Actually we both came a lot covering our faces, chest and stomachs in our own cum.

Gao: Wow! I wish I could’ve been there to see it.

Genma: Funny thing that you mention that. You actually did come in as your brother and I were squirting our loads. Once we were done, we were both shock to see you standing as we were frozen with fear. We both look at each other and quickly cover ourselves up, so that no one else can see us.

Gao: What!?! I don’t remember that at all.

Genma: I’m not surprise. You were still young at the time.

Gao: I just had an idea.

Genma: What is it?

Gao: Let’s give each other a handjob.

Genma: Are you crazy? What if your parents or little sister comes in and catches us?

Gao: Don’t worry. I’ll make sure that I lock my door, so we can have absolute privacy.

Genma: If you say so.

Gao would get up from his bed as he walk over towards his door and close it as he then locks it to prevent his family from entering.

Gao: We’re good now.

Genma would get up from Gao’s bed as he begins stripping off his clothes. Gao’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how muscular Genma is. Once Genma had removed his last piece of clothes, he stood proudly buck naked in front of Gao Mikado in his bedroom.

Gao: Wow Genma! You look absolutely amazing!

Genma: You think so?

Gao: Of course! You truly have some amazing muscles.

Genma: Thanks! You’re pretty muscular yourself as well, Gao.

Gao: Really?

Genma: Of course with your special of Aiki-juju tsu.

Gao: Wow! Thanks, Genma.

Genma: Now it’s your turn to strip. I wanna see how muscular you truly are Gao Mikado.

Gao eyes widen and sparkle as he nodded his head & begins stripping off his clothes in front of Genma. Genma was shock to see how well fit Gao is. Once Gao had removed his finally piece of his clothes, he crosses his arms as he proud stood before Genma buck naked in his bedroom as well.

Genma: Impressive! You are truly well fit, Gao.

Gao: Thanks! Wanna lie beside me on my bed?

Genma: Sure.

Gao would make his way towards his bed as he got himself comfortable as Genma would join him. They both would be side by side as they felt comfortable.

Gao: You ready to do this?

Genma: I sure am.

Gao would extend his right arm as he grabs a hold of Genma’s penis with his right hand. Gao was surprise that his entire right hand isn’t fully around Genma’s penis. Genma would extend his left arm as he grabs a hold of Gao’s penis with his left hand. Gao gasp as he felt the power in Genma’s left hand squeezing on his penis.

Genma: I’m sorry, Gao! Did I hurt you?

Gao: No! You just surprised.

Genma nodded his head as he and Gao start moving their hands up and down on each other’s penis. Genma would feel how soft Gao is stroking his penis while Gao would feel powerful Genma is stroking his penis. Within a few minutes, Gao would start to release his pre-cum inside Genma’s hand while Genma is barely feeling anything.

Genma: I hate to say this, but I think we should stop.

Gao: I guess you right. Your hand is much bigger than mine.

Genma: I’m so sorry, Gao!

Gao: It’s not your fault Genma! I wish there was another way where we both can feel good.

Genma: There might be.

Gao: Huh?

Genma: Gao, I want you on top of you.

Gao: Oh! Um…okay.

Gao and Genma would release their grips from each other’s penis as Gao soon place himself on top of Genma amazing hot muscular body.

Gao: Okay. Now what?

Genma: Now rub your penis against mine.

Gao: Sure thing.

Gao would press his penis against Genma’s as Genma eyes widen as he was surprise to feel how warm Gao’s penis felt.

Genma: Yup! This will work for sure. Keep going Gao.

Gao nodded his head as he continues pressing his penis against Genma’s while rubbing against it. Genma would let out a pleasing moan as he enjoys feeling Gao’s warm penis rubbing against his. Gao was amazed how warm and soft Genma felt as he continues thrusting himself back and forth against Genma’s penis. Gao would look up right at Genma as the Seifukai giant smile down at him. Gao smile right back as they both soon felt their penises oozing pre-cum as it made it more sticky and slipperier for Gao to move. Gao and Genma continue to ooze more and more pre-cum out of their penises as they both soon felt themselves getting hot as sweat starts to slide down their bodies. Gao continues to rub his penis against Genma’s until they both shook and start squirting their white hot gooey cum as it lands directly onto Genma’s chest and stomach. Gao was shock at the amount of cum that they both released.

Genma: Impressive Gao!

Gao: Thanks!

Genma: I didn’t know that you could release that much cum.

Gao: Me either.

Genma: I think we better get clean & dress and rejoin your family.

Gao: Actually there’s one more thing that I would like to try.

Genma: Oh? What would that be?

Gao would adjust himself as he would place his hands onto his butt cheeks and spread them apart exposing his anus. Gao would align himself into the perfect position as he push himself backwards as he soon felt the wet gooey head of Genma’s penis rubbing against his anus. Genma’s eyes widen as he realize what Gao is trying to do. Gao gasps as he felt the wet head of Genma’s penis touching against his anus. Gao would take a slow deep breath as he push himself backwards as he felt the wet head of Genma’s penis pushing against his anus. Gao felt him trembling as he continues to push himself backwards until he let out a loud surprising gasp as he felt the head of Genma’s penis slipping right through his entrance as it enters him. Genma eyes widen in shock as he couldn’t believe that Gao managed to shove his penis inside of him.

Genma: You okay, Gao?

Gao: I’m fine.

Genma: I can’t believe that you force yourself onto my penis.

Gao: I know. It was tricky, but I manage to pull it off.

Genma: What are you going to do?

Gao: I’m going to ride you of course.

Genma: You can’t be serious! My penis is too big for you to do.

Gao: Please Genma! Allow me to do this for you. Think of it as my Christmas present to you.

Genma gasp as he was surprise to hear that as he slowly nodded his head yes as Gao smile. Gao would slowly breathe through his nose as he positions himself a bit better as his knees would be on Genma’s hips. Gao continues his calming himself down as he took one deep breath and begins bouncing himself up and down on Genma’s penis. Genma eyes widen as he couldn’t believe that Gao Mikado is bouncing on his penis without any help what so ever as he soon let out a surprising gasp as he felt Gao’s warm hot insides massaging his penis as he bounces. Gao happily smiles down at Genma as he continues his steady rhythm. Genma was surprise to see how much effort Gao is doing as he chuckles and smile as he was enjoying his surprise Christmas present. Gao was happy to see Genma smiling as he slowly speed up his pace. Genma would feel Gao bouncing a bit faster as it made his penis twitch inside of Gao. Gao eyes widen as he felt Genma’s penis twitching inside of him as it triggers him to ooze a tiny bit of pre-cum. Genma would see Gao leaking as he too gasp as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Gao. Gao would feel Genma’s pre-cum entering inside of him as it made him bounce a bit faster, but it would also squeeze Genma’s penis very tightly. Genma felt his penis twitching more and more as he kept oozing lots of pre-cum inside of Gao while it’s also being squeezed to death by Gao’s amazing hot insides. Gao continues to bounce as he soon let out a surprising gasp which caught Genma’s attention.

Genma: Gao! Are you alright?

Gao: I’m fine. I guess I went down a bit too much.

Genma: Why do you say that?

Gao: I think I completely lowered myself where the tip of your penis can finally reach my sweet spot.

Genma: Oh!

Gao: It’s surprising, but I’ll continue bouncing.

Genma: Okay. Please be careful.

Gao: Don’t worry. I will.

Gao would continue his bouncing as he would start to feel hot as sweat starts to slide down his body. Genma would watch every droplet of sweat sliding down Gao’s amazing hot body as it made his penis twitch even more inside of Gao. Gao would start to huff and puff as he felt the heat getting to him as he felt his insides squeezing Genma’s penis very tightly. Genma would start to shake as he couldn’t bare Gao’s inside squeezing on his penis as he remain quiet while he unloads his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gao. Gao’s eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Genma’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it would reach his sweet spot. Gao would shake and tremble as he couldn’t bare Genma’s hot load as he remains quiet and starts squirting his white hot gooey cum all over Genma’s body. Genma gasp as he was surprise to feel how warm Gao’s boy milk was as it continues to land on his body. Gao would huff and puff as he truly out of breath as he remains on Genma’s penis.

Genma: You okay, Gao?

Gao: I’m fine.

Genma: I can’t believe that you squirted your hot load all over me.

Gao: Sorry about that.

Genma: No need for an apology. It felt so good.

Gao: Your hot load feels amazing inside of me.

Genma: Can you move?

Gao: I think so. Bouncing all by myself truly takes a lot of energy.

Gao would take a deep breath as he slowly lifted himself up off of Genma’s penis. Gao gasp as he felt Genma’s penis flopping out of his anus as he soon felt the rush of Genma’s piping hot load quickly rushing as it starts oozing out of his anus and leaking down onto Genma’s thighs. Genma eyes widen as he was astonished at the amount of cum he had squirted into Gao. Once every ounce was leaked out, Gao would feel a bit better as he remove himself off of Genma as he plants his feet onto his bedroom floor as he stares at Genma’s wet gooey cum covered body.

Gao: Wow Genma! You’re completely covered in cum.

Genma: I guess I am.

Gao: I can’t believe that between the two of us we can squirt that much.

Genma: I know. It makes me wonder how much we can truly squirt out of penises when we are truly horny and can’t control our hormones for each other.

Gao: Maybe we test that out tomorrow while soaking in the hot springs.

Genma: Good idea, but in the mean time let’s get ourselves clean and rejoin your family.

Gao: Okay. I’ll sneak into the bathroom and grab two wet wash clothes to help wipe ourselves clean.

Genma: Okay! I’ll continue laying here until you come back.

Gao would unlock his bedroom door as he pop his head out to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear, Gao quickly dashes out of his bedroom and made it to the bathroom as he grab 2 wash clothes as he got them nice and wet. As he squeezes the water out, the wash clothes would still be nice and wet as he pops his head out of the bathroom to make sure that no one is around. Once no one was around, Gao quickly exits the bathroom as he successfully made it back to his bedroom.

Genma: Hey Gao! Did you bring them?

Gao: I sure did!

Genma: Awesome!

Gao would toss one to Genma as the both of them quickly start wiping their entire bodies clean as they made sure that they got all of the white gooey cums off of their bodies. Gao and Genma would check each other’s body as they didn’t spot a single cum as they both quickly grab their clothes and got dress.

Genma: Thank you for that interesting experience, Gao.

Gao: You’re welcome! It’s ashamed that we can’t masturbate each other.

Genma: True, but I sure did enjoy feeling your warm penis against mine.

Gao: Me too! It truly felt amazing.

Genma: Tomorrow, maybe we can take things up a notch if you want.

Gao: Really!?! Like what?

Genma: Let’s leave it as a surprise.

Gao: Awe! Alright!

Genma: Come on! Let’s rejoin your family. I bet they’re wondering where we went.

Gao: Good idea.

Gao and Genma quickly exit out of Gao’s bedroom as they would rejoin the Mikado family as they continue celebrating Christmas Eve. It would be dinner time as everyone including Genma would pay respect to Yota at his shine in the household. Genma would be amazed at how wonderful the food tasted as he was happy to have join the Mikado family for Christmas Eve. It would be night time as everyone would go to bed early, so Santa can give them presents. Genma would make himself comfortable as he would only wear his fundoshi while Gao would wear only his boxers as they both snuggle up against each other and sleep very soundly together. Once Christmas Morning came, everyone including Genma would wake up as they all got dress and head downstairs towards the Christmas tree. Once they got the tree, their eyes lit up as they couldn’t believe the amount of presents that Santa gave him as they gave thanks to him. Everyone would start opening presents. Genma would stand back and watch the Mikado family open up their presents when Gao spotted a couple of presents for Genma.

Gao: Hey Genma! Looks like Santa left you some presents here under our tree.

Genma: Really!?!?

Gao nodded his head as he handed the presents over to Genma.

Genma’s eyes sparkle as he begins unwrapping his Christmas presents. Genma would be amazed at the presents that Santa left him as everyone would go about their day as they enjoy their Christmas gifts that Santa left them. It would be noon as everyone gather together at the table as they all say their thanks and eat the wonderful Christmas lunch that Suzumi cook for them. Once they all got their stomachs full, everyone would continue enjoying their Christmas Day. Genma would notice that it was getting late as he decided that it was time for him and Gao to leave as he would approach Suzumi.

Genma: Excuse me, Mrs. Mikado, but it’s about time for me and Gao to leave.

Suzumi: Oh! I see.

Genma: Don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to your son while he’s under my care.

Suzumi: Thank you so much!

Genma: Gao! It’s time for us to go! We got a long journey ahead of us.

Gao: Coming Genma!

Gao would exit his bedroom as he rushes down the steps as he stood proudly in front of Genma.

Genma: You ready?

Gao: I sure am!

Genma: Good!

Gao would say his goodbyes to his family as he would follow Genma up to the mountains. Once they arrive, Gao’s eyes widen and sparkle as he couldn’t believe how wonderful the mountain hot springs look.

Gao: Wow! This place is amazing! And spend your entire Christmas here all by yourself?

Genma: That’s right.

Gao: Don’t you feel lonely?

Genma: To be honest, I do, but with you being here I won’t feel lonely this Christmas.

Gao: I’m glad that I came up with you, Genma.

Genma: Me too.

Gao: I’m ready to strip and soak in that amazing hot water.

Genma: Hold on, Gao! Before we soak in the hot springs we got to visit the cabin.

Gao: There’s a cabin up here!?!?

Genma: There sure is. Actually the Seifukai & I built it.

Gao: Wow!

Genma: When I first discover the hot springs, I was thrill and soak in it all day long. But when it became night, I was about to exit the hot spring when a nasty chilly wind blew by causing me shiver as I bunker back into the hot water, so I spent the entire night the hot spring

Gao: Yikes! That sounds terrible!

Genma: It was.

Gao: What did you do when morning came?

Genma: Once morning came, my head was freezing as I submerge it into the warm waters. After a few minutes fully submerge, I pop right out of the hot spring feeling refresh. I quickly got dress and head back to Aibo Academy told the Seifukai everything. They all decided to build me a nice warm cabin, so I can stay warm during the cold brutal nights.

Gao: Wow! Sounds like the Seifukai truly about you.

Genma: They sure do.

Gao: I can’t wait to see the cabin.

Genma: Well you don’t have to wait. We’re already here.

Gao: WHAT!?!?

Gao eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how big Genma’s cabin is.

Gao: This is where you stay during the cold bitter mountain nights?

Genma: That’s right. Wanna go inside?

Gao nodded his head yes very fast as eager to see what Genma’s cabin is like. As Genma opens the door, Gao gasps in pure shock as he couldn’t believe how luxurious the cabin was.

Genma: What do you think, Gao?

Gao: It’s amazing! You’re so lucky, Genma!

Genma: I know. Let me show you around.

Gao: Okay.

Genma would show Gao around the cabin as it has a nice size bathroom where they can either soaking in the super size tub or enjoy a steamy hot shower, a very massive bed enough for a couple of people to sleep on, a mini kitchen, a nice living room with TV and a nice size fireplace to keep warm when the night time cold mountain air blows by.

Gao: This cabin is truly amazing, Genma!

Genma: Thanks! Let’s go ahead and strip and put our robes on.

Gao: Wait! I don’t have a robe.

Genma: Oh! Maybe you can use one of my robes

Gao: Don’t you think that your robe would fit me because it might be a bit too big for me.

Genma: You’re right! The Seifukai is always leaving me some surprises. Maybe they left one for you, Gao.

Gao: You think so?

Genma: Let’s search through the cabin and find out.

Gao and Genma would search through the cabin as Gao would spot a present underneath the large bed as it was address to him. Gao would open the present as he was shock to discover that it was his robe as he check the present and was shock to see that the Seifukai were the ones that gave him the present.

Genma: You find anything, Gao?

Gao: Actually yeah! I found my robe.

Genma: You did?

Gao: I sure did! The Seifukai were the ones gave that gave me my own robe as a Christmas present.

Genma: I told that the Seifukai always love leaving surprises.

Gao: Since I got my own robe, can we strip?

Genma: Sure.

Gao smile as he and Genma quickly strip out of their clothes as they both became naked as they soon slip their warm soft robes on.

Gao: Wow! My robe feels so good.

Genma: I know! Helps keep you warm.

Gao: Yeah! I’m ready to go soak in that hot spring.

Genma: Hold it, Gao! I think the Seifukai left you another present for you.

Gao: Really!?!?

Genma would hand Gao his second present from the Seifukai. As Gao opens the present, he’s shock to see that the Seifukai also gave him nice warm soft fuzzy boots.

Gao: Fuzzy boots?

Genma: That’s what I wear when I exit the hot spring, so that my feet won’t get frostbite when the cold air comes.

Gao: Oh! I see.

Genma: Go ahead and try them on.

Gao: Okay.

Gao would slip the warm soft fuzzy boots on as he felt his feet getting warm.

Gao: Wow! I can feel my feet getting warm.

Genma: That’s great!

Gao: Now can we go soak in the hot spring?

Genma: Sure!

Gao was super happy to hear that as they both exit the cabin and head straight for the hot spring. Once there, Gao and Genma would remove their robes as they would put them on a special hook as they slowly remove their warm soft fuzzy boots and put them into a basket. As they stood proudly buck naked, Gao and Genma slowly dip their toes in as they let out a pleasing moan as they soon slip themselves into the warm hot spring. Gao and Genma would let out a pleasurable sigh of relief as they could feel their bodies warming up. After a while, Gao would notice Genma masturbating himself as he decided to masturbate as well since no one is around. Gao and Genma happily moan as they both continue their steady pace as they begin oozing pre-cum. They both would start huffing and puffing as their horny excitement would be too much as they both moan on the top of their lungs as they felt themselves squirting their white hot gooey cum into the hot spring water as the warm water easily dissolve their orgasm. Gao and Genma would look at each other and smile as they felt better after releasing their load and continue to enjoy soaking in the hot spring. As evening approaches, Genma would stand up from the hot spring as he walks over towards his robe. Gao would notice Genma getting out of the hot spring as he would follow suit. Once they both got out of the hot spring, Gao and Genma quickly dry their feet as they slip their warm soft fuzzy boots on as they soon slip their warm soft robes on and head back to the cabin as the evening cool mountain air is coming. As they made it inside, Genma quickly locks the door to prevent the cool mountain air from blowing in.

Gao: Wow! I didn’t know that it was evening. I was having a great time soaking in the hot spring.

Genma: Me too. I’m glad that I got to enjoy it with you, Gao.

Gao: Now that we’re inside, what do you want to do?

Genma: If you don’t mind, I say we continue what we started yesterday in your bedroom.

Gao: Oh! Okay, but only if you tell more of your experience with Yota in the hospital.

Genma: Deal!

Gao and Genma would hop onto the large bed as they got themselves nice and cozy.

Genma: Well, whenever your brother & I were alone, we sometimes suck each other’s penis, I would please myself by riding Yota’s penis or I would pound Yota’s tight hole while we make out.

Gao: Wow! I didn’t know that Yota did that kind of stuff.

Genma: We were both experimenting & we both agree that we liked it. I was going to ask Yota to be my boyfriend before he…

Gao: Oh! Were you going to tell my parents about it?

Genma: Absolutely! It’s truly ashamed that Yota & I didn’t get to date.

Gao: I’m truly sorry to hear that Genma!

Genma: It’s alright. I’m glad that I’m telling you this, Gao! I even haven’t told the Seifukai about it.

Gao: Wow! That’s truly a big secret to keep.

Genma: You bet! I’m just glad that I finally told it to someone.

Gao: Thank you for sharing your secret with me, Genma & I promise that I won’t tell a soul.

Genma: Actually, I was wondering if you could tell your parents.

Gao: Okay, but why?

Genma: They need to know.

Gao: I think my parents are very understanding. You should tell them.

Genma: I don’t know if I can.

Gao: How about this! Would you feel comfortable if I stood by your side while you explain everything to them?

Genma: I guess so.

Gao: Good! Now that we got that settle, are you ready to continue from yesterday?

Genma: You bet!

Gao: Great!

Genma: If you don’t mind is it alright if I suck you first?

Gao: Sure!

Genma: After that, could you pound me.

Gao’s eyes widen as he was shock by Genma’s request as he wonders if he can pound Genma.

Gao: To be honest, I don’t know if I can.

Genma: I see! Oh!

Gao: What is it?

Genma: I’ll be right back.

Genma would get out of bed as he dashes around the cabin as he found his super secret drink as he enters the bathroom. As he closes the door, he would drink his super secret drink as his body magically transform.

Genma: Hey Gao!

Gao: Yeah!

Genma: Could you come in here.

Gao: Okay!

Gao would hop out of bed as he would make his way to the bathroom. Once he opens the bathroom door, Gao’s eyes instantly widen in absolute shock as he couldn’t believe that Genma’s body had magically transform.

Gao: Wow! What happen?

Genma: Don’t tell anyone, but I found some magical water during one of my stays and I accidently came across some a mysterious waterfall. I was feeling thirsty, so I took a sip from it and within a few seconds my body magically transform into a normal size body!

Gao: That’s totally crazy.

Genma: I know! It only last for a couple of hours then I magically transform back into my muscular self.

Gao: I guess we can have sex now!

Genma: Awesome! Let’s do a 69 with you on top of me!

Gao: Sure thing!

Gao and Genma quickly rush back onto the large bed as Genma made himself comfortable as he rest his head on a nice comfy pillow while Gao would make himself comfortable by laying on top of Genma while facing the opposite direction. Gao and Genma slowly latch their lips onto the tip of each other’s penis giving each other chills. Gao and Genma were amazed at how wonderful the other tasted as they both slowly tighten their lips and slowly bobble their heads as they suck and slurp away at each other. Gao and Genma would happily moan as they love how warm and soft the other’s penis tasted as they truly can’t get enough of it. Gao and Genma continue slurping away at each other as they now coating each other’s penis with their saliva. As they continue sucking each other, both Gao and Genma gasp as they felt their penises leaking pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Their eyes widen as they tasted each other’s pre-cum and begin sucking even harder as they want to taste each other’s piping hot load. Gao and Genma would feel themselves getting hot as sweat starts to slide down their bodies. They both could feel their sexual excitement for each other building as they continue sucking until they both exploded their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouths. Gao and Genma eyes widen as they both felt shot after shot of piping hot boy milk entering their mouths as they quickly start drinking each other’s hot load. After they got done firing their hot boy milk, Gao and Genma slowly pull their lips up off of each other’s penis as they both would be covered in cum and saliva.

Gao: Wow Genma! You tasted amazing!

Genma: Thanks! Your load was super delicious, Gao.

Gao: That truly means a lot.

Genma: You’re welcome! You ready to have that cute hole of yours wreck?

Gao: You bet! Squirt as much of your hot load inside of me!

Genma: Sure thing.

Gao would rearrange himself as he turn himself around as he position himself where his knees are right by Genma’s thighs while his anus is hovering over Genma’s still horny wet penis. Genma smile as he enjoys looking at Gao’s super hot cute body as he extends his hands out towards him. Gao would reach out grab a hold of Genma’s hands as they clamp their hands very tightly. Genma would take a deep breath as he thrust himself upward as he felt the tip of his penis pressing against Gao’s anus. Gao gasps in shock as he felt the wet head of Genma’s penis touching against his anus as his whole body shiver. Genma continues to thrusting upward as he soon felt the head of his penis pushing through Gao’s anus as it enters the young buddyfighter. Gao eyes widen in shock as he let out a shocking gasp as he couldn’t believe that Genma is inside of him.

Genma: You okay, Gao?

Gao: I’m fine. Your penis feels totally different from yesterday.

Genma: My penis maybe different, but the amount that I can squirt out remains the same.

Gao: I can’t wait to feel it inside of me!

Genma: And I can’t wait to feel your warm hot cum all over me again!

Gao: Please pound the crap out of me, Genma!

Genma: Whatever you say, Gao!

Gao and Genma would squeeze their hands even tighter as Genma begins thrusting himself up into Gao. Gao let out a loud yelp as he was surprise to feel Genma’s penis sliding up inside of him causing his whole body to shake. Genma continues thrusting himself up into Gao’s cute tight hole while Gao would feel Genma’s penis brushing against his anus as he continues to shake. Genma smile as it would bring back remembers of him and Yota doing all kind of sexual things in the hospital in Yota’s bed when no one was around. Gao would start to feel a bit hot as sweat starts sliding down his body again. Genma eyes widen as he saw Gao glistering in front of him as it made his penis twitch inside of Gao while also leaking pre-cum inside of him. Gao gasps as he felt Genma’s pre-cum entering inside of him as he starts to tense up and his insides quickly put the squeeze on Genma’s penis while his entrance would seal up. Genma gasp as he felt Gao’s anus and insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to thrust it up inside Gao. Gao would feel even hotter as he starts huffing and puffing as sweat rapidly slides down his body. Genma felt his face turning bright as he couldn’t believe how hot Gao’s glistering body is as it causes him to explode his white hot gooey cum deep inside the young buddyfighter. Gao’s eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Genma’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he soon moans on the top of his lungs and begins squirting his white hot gooey cum all over Genma’s chest and stomach. Genma gasp as he felt Gao’s warm hot boy milk landing on his body causing him to squirt a few more loads into Gao. Once both boys got done, Genma would lower himself back down onto the bed as he felt his penis sliding out of Gao’s anus. Once it popped out, Gao gasped in shock as he no longer felt Genma’s penis inside, but quickly moan on the top of his lungs as he felt Genma’s piping hot load quickly oozing its way out as it leaks out of Gao’s anus and drips down onto Genma’s thighs. Genma gasp as he felt something sticky sliding down his thighs as he soon realizes that it was his hot load that he had squirted into Gao. Gao would feel exhausted as he felt his body leaning forward as his and Genma’s hand would let go off each other as Gao collapse on top of Genma’s wet hot gooey cum covered body. Gao would look up at Genma and smile.

Gao: Sorry about that.

Genma: It’s alright!

Gao: That pounding was truly amazing.

Genma: Agree! I really enjoy looking at your hot glistering body while I pound you.

Gao: Speaking of pounding, are you ready for yours?

Genma: You bet! Give it to me!

Gao: Sure thing!

Gao would wiggle his body around as he adjust himself as he soon position the tip of his penis right at Genma’s anus. Genma gasp as he felt the wet warm slimy head of Gao’s penis rubbing against his anus as he soon felt his body shivering with goosebumps. Gao would shove himself forward as the wet slimy head of his penis would push against Genma’s anus. Genma whimper as it surprises him as he continues to feel his anus being shoved on by the tip of Gao’s penis until Genma let out loud gasp as he felt something warm and slimy sliding right through his anus and entering his body as he knew that it was Gao’s penis. Genma’s eyes sparkle as he remembers the same feeling that he had with Yota. Gao and Genma would stare deeply into each other’s eyes as Gao slowly leans a bit further as his and Genma’s lips finally contact as they were surprise to feel how warm and soft each other were. Gao and Genma would slowly start making out with each other as Gao continues to ram himself into Genma. Genma gasp into Gao’s mouth as he was surprise to feel Gao’s penis moving a lot deeper than he expected. Gao and Genma would slowly slip their tongues inside each other’s mouths as they start to intertwine with each other. Gao and Genma’s eyes widen as they were surprise to feel how warm and wet each other’s tongue felt as they continue tongue kissing each other while Gao kept on pounding away at Genma. Gao and Genma would soon felt themselves heating up as sweat starts to develop as saliva starts to slide down their mouths. As Gao continues pounding away at Genma he soon felt himself releasing his pre-cum inside of Genma. Genma gasp into Gao’s mouth as he felt Gao’s pre-cum as he starts tensing up and his insides quickly put the squeeze on Gao’s penis and his entrance would seal up with Gao’s penis inside. Gao grunted as he felt his penis being squeezed very tightly by Genma’s anus and insides as he continues to pound the Seifukai leader. Gao and Genma would be burning up as sweat is rapidly sliding down their bodies as Gao can’t handle the hot steamy pleasure as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside Genma’s mouth as he sprays his white hot gooey cum deep inside the Seifukai leader. Genma’s eyes widen and sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Gao’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as it triggers to release his white hot gooey cum in between his and Gao’s bodies. Gao’s eyes widen as he felt Genma’s piping hot boy milk hitting his body as it causes him to fire even more loads. After they both got done unloading their loads, they slowly pull their lips apart as their tongues are sticking out of their mouths while they continue to stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

Gao: Merry Christmas, Genma Todoroki!

Genma: Merry Christmas, Gao Mikado!

With that, both boys felt exhausted as they both slowly fall into a deep sleep. While they were sleeping soundly, Gao’s penis would shrink as it slips right out of Genma’s anus. With Gao’s penis no longer inside of him, Genma would soon feel something oozing out of it as it would Gao’s piping hot load as it slowly leaks out of his anus and drips onto the bed. During the middle of the night, Genma would magically transform back into his 15 year old muscular body. Once morning came, Gao would be the first to wake up as he let out a big yawn as he slowly opens up his eyes. Once he was awake, Gao would be surprise that Genma’s muscular body had return to normal as he decided to wake up the Seifukai leader up.

Gao: Hey Genma! It’s time to get up!

Genma: What time is it?

Gao: I think its 8 o’clock.

Genma: Okay! I’m getting up.

Gao: Your body returned to normal.

Genma: I told you so!

Gao: What do we do now?

Genma: Normally, I would go take a long hot spring then put my regular clothes back on and head back to Aibo Academy to the Seifukai.

Gao: Okay!

Genma: Since you’re my guest, I’ll let you take a nice long hot shower first.

Gao: Thanks, Genma, but there’s one finally thing that we should do.

Genma: Oh! And what would that be?

Gao: Well you haven’t pounded me.

Genma: But I did last night.

Gao: I meant as your muscular self.

Genma: Oh! Are you sure that you want me to pound you? Remember what happen last time.

Gao: I know, but you forgot that I was the one doing all the way! Now it’s your turn.

Genma: Alright, but only if you want to.

Gao: I do!

Genma: Okay! Get yourself into position, so I can wreck that cute tiny hole of yours.

Gao smile as he removes himself off of Genma’s body as he would get down onto his hands and knees as he soon wiggle his cute adorable butt. Genma remain silent as he felt his face turning bright red as he quickly adjust himself as he soon found himself on his knees right behind Gao as he place his hands onto Gao’s cute butt. Gao gasp as he felt Genma’s might hands touching his butt as his whole body shiver as he starting to have second thoughts about Genma being in control. Genma would have a morning wood as he would place the tip of his penis right at Gao’s entrance as Gao let out a loud whimper. Genma would take a deep breath as he slowly shove himself forward as he felt the tip of his penis easily through Gao’s anus with the greatest of ease as it enters the young buddyfighter. Gao’s eyes sparkle as he starts breathing heavily as he couldn’t believe that Genma’s big might penis is inside of him.

Genma: You okay, Gao?

Gao: I’m fine.

Genma: Are you sure? It’s not too late to back down. Once I start, I won’t stop until I cum inside of you.

Gao: I understand. Keep going.

Genma let out a sigh as he thought that Gao would change his mind, but would continue on as he would squeeze Gao’s butt cheeks very tightly as he thrust himself very wildly into young boy. Gao let out a loud whimpering moan as he was surprise how powerful Genma is as tears being to slide down his face as he couldn’t how strong Genma is. Genma continues to wreck young Gao Mikado as he soon reaches Gao’s sweet spot. Gao’s eyes instantly widen in absolute pure shock as he couldn’t believe how quickly Genma has found his sweet spot as Gao quickly starts leaking pre-cum all over the bed. Gao felt himself giving into Genma as the pleasure of being pounded by him would be too much. Genma would feel himself getting hot as sweat rapidly slides down his hot muscular body as he soon felt himself releasing his pre-cum into Gao. Gao gasp as he felt Genma’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly latch onto the Seifukai’s leader penis and squeeze it with all of its might, but it wouldn’t be enough as Genma continues to pound the young buddyfighter. Gao would be feeling super hot as he would completely drench in sweat as he couldn’t bare Genma hitting his sweet spot again more as he instantly release all of his white hot gooey cum all over the bed. Genma would be surprise to feel Gao having an orgasm as he wonder if he pound him a bit too much as he too would soon feel the hot pleasurable heat. Genma would start to puff and huff as he felt it getting to him as he soon couldn’t bare it as he let out the biggest moans on his life as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gao. Gao try to gasp, but couldn’t as he soon felt Genma’s piping hot boy milk entering as it would reach his sweet spot. Gao would shake and tremble as he soon explodes even more of his white hot gooey cum all over the bed. Once both boys got done firing their steamy loads, Genma slowly pull his penis out of Gao’s anus as he then gently removes his hands form Gao’s butt cheeks as Genma gasp in shock as was surprise to see that his big hands had left a massive mark on Gao’s behind. Gao continue to breathe heavily as he no longer felt Genma’s massive penis inside of him, but would soon feel the Seifukai’s leader load easily oozing its way out of his anus as it leaks right out of Gao’s huge gaping anus and drips heavily onto the bed. Genma decided to take a shower while Gao recoups his strength and sanity. Genma would spend a good 10 minutes in the bathroom as he made sure that wash away all of the white sticky gooey cums off of his body. Once he felt clean and refresh, Genma quickly dry himself off as he puts his Seifukai clothes back on as he quickly checks on Gao. Once Genma got to the bed, he was surprise to see Gao sitting on the edge of the bed.

Genma: Hey Gao! How are you feeling?

Gao: I’m feeling okay.

Genma: I’m sorry if I went overboard with the pounding!

Gao: It’s okay! Now I know why you were hesitant of pounding me. You really go all out!

Genma: I sure do!

Gao: Did you pound Yota that way?

Genma: Oh no! I would take it easy on Yota because I was afraid that he wouldn’t handle my full strength.

Gao: I see. I’m glad that you decided to pound at your fullest!

Genma: You are?

Gao: Absolutely!

Genma: I’m happy to hear that.

Gao: I think I better clean myself up.

Genma: Good idea! And don’t worry about the bed. The Seifukai would help clean it up.

Gao: Sorry about the huge mess that I made.

Genma: It’s okay. All is forgiven.

Gao smiled as he nodded his head as he rush into the bathroom as he would take his sweet time showering as he makes sure that he gets his body extra clean as he wasn’t want his parents, his sister or his grandma catch a whiff of his sexual odor that he and Genma had. Gao would spend about half an hour in the shower as he let out loud pleasurable moans as he scrub his entire body from head toe as he felt extremely clean. Once he dry himself off, Genma would hand him his clothes as Gao was now fully dress as both boys would head back into town as Genma would drop Gao make his home. Once they arrive, Suzumi and Takashi would welcome the both of them back as Genma remember what Gao said. Genma would work up the courage as he told Mr. and Mrs. Mikado everything he and Yota did during his stay at the hospital then would explain everything what he and Gao had done. Suzumi and Takashi weren’t surprise as they told the Seifukai leader that they knew about his relationship with Yota in the hospital and also added they had a hunch what they were doing up the mountains as they both told Gao and Genma that they approve their relationship. Genma was extremely surprise as he truly wanted to be Yota’s boyfriend, but he gets to be Gao’s boyfriend instead. Gao told Genma that Yota would be happy for them as he agrees with the Mighty Sun Fighter.


End file.
